


Danganronpa Oneshots (Requests Open)

by Sugar_Kaede



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Rare Pairings, Shipping, canon pairings - Freeform, multi ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Kaede/pseuds/Sugar_Kaede
Summary: Danganronpa one-shots where you the readers will request some ship oneshots for me to write! I will also write my own oneshots from time to time including rare pairs. Don’t be shy to ask for a paring! Warning I won’t do lemons and specific parings if I don’t feel like it or not particularly like the ship.
Relationships: Akamatsu - Relationship, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Mioda Ibuki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ask for requests please! I would love some opinions and criticism on my works. I hope what I write for you is good enough.

This is where you can request me to write your ships!

Just put the ship request you want, small description of oneshot, kind of fic you want and put them in the comments.

If you don’t have a one-shot idea for your Ship I’m fine with making up my own scenario.

  
I will not do smut or any lemons.   
(Nothing kinky either please) 

Please do not harass me if I don’t do your request right away. I have other things to do in my life as well.   
  


I’ll also write my own ships and oneshots. Sometimes I’ll write rare pairs no one might of thought of for variety. 

If I don’t end up doing your ship right away I may be busy with some of my other projects and school.

i really do **hope** you all enjoy the oneshots I’ll provide you all with.


	2. Not-so boring games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru x Chiaki oneshot requested by Shiny_Trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved making this. This is one of my favorite ships it might be short but it’s one of my favorite one shots I’ve written

Izuru shouldn’t have even surprised that she was so good at these kinds of games. 

Even thinking of going up against her on her own turf was foreign. Even if he was the Ultimate talent or at least he thinks he is. 

Chiaki threw roadblocks in the way of Izuru’s character, she laughed and stook out her tongue at him.

He shook his head and tried steering his character back into the race. Mario cart wasn’t a hard game it certainly wasn’t a too **boring** game for him. 

He sometimes let her win on purpose, she would smile happily and he didn’t think her happiness was boring at all. 

Half of things made him bored, but with her he didn’t feel bored. He didn’t even know why he cared about her in the first place. 

But she warmed her way into his empty heart, you could say that. The game soon ended and he sighed as she celebrated her win.

“Yes! I won!!” She jumped up from the couch. She quietly yawned and took a sip of the coffee from the table. 

He noticed her yawn. “Would you like to take a nap?” She quickly smiled at him and nodded. 

“If you want I can leave so you can sleep.” He held out a blanket to her. 

She shook her head and puffed out her cheeks. “No! No! It’s fine I don’t mind you staying, you seem pretty tried too so we can sleep together.” 

He looked pretty surprised at her words. She didn’t really understand why but shrugged it off and laid a pillow on the couch. 

“Come on, I know you’re pretty tired Kamukura.” She yanked on his hair and crossed her arms. He sighed then nodded. She pulled out another blanket and pillow green and orange colored. 

She turned off the television, then dimly lit the lamp. He laid back on the couch shifting every now and then uncomfortably. 

Chiaki yawned and rested her body on his side, she quietly fell asleep. Once he noticed her sleeping form he pulled the blanket on her and gave a little smile at her peaceful form. 

He pulled his hair to the side and ran his fingers through Chiaki’s soft pink locks. They were softer than they looked, her face had a soft exterior as well.

His face softened as he looked at her sleeping, he didn’t feel too tired but tried to fall asleep anyway. 

He kissed her forehead and laid his head onto the pillow. Falling into a content sleep.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki x Hajime requested by TheCrazyWood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the oneshot this pairing seems great! I hope I did Ibuki’s character justice

  
  


Hajime cursed himself as he heard a girl’s extremely loud voice. He cursed out whoever thought they could play that loud of music and get away with it. 

He was trying to study, he assumed that the culprit of the loud music was a musical based ultimate. He mumbled to himself as he walked out of the library passing the next door music room. 

“I know ultimates don't have to do school but at least let people like me have some peace and quiet for once-“ His rant was interrupted by a girl with black hair with multicolored streaks in her hair, and what seemed to be horns?- he questioned it for a second before giving her an annoyed face. 

The girl stared at him with a large smile appearing on her face. “Oh hello sorry about the loud music ibuki is so sorry!” The amount of energy she had surprised him. How could someone be so energetic all the time?

Right, ultimates are special; they aren’t considered  **normal. At least** it’s a good normal. He stuttered out “I-it’s fine It’s my fault really I shouldn’t even be here in the first place.” He sighed and mentally cursed himself for being in the main course. 

Her knowing that she was here was bad, she could report him and get him expelled out of the school. And he didn’t want that, he desperately wanted a talent and this was one of the only ways he could do it.

She smiled at him and grabbed his hands. “Ibuki doesn’t understand but won’t tell anyone she saw you here! Ibuki will not tell anyone about you being here as a reserve course friend!” 

Hajime was dumbfounded, the girl he concluded her name was probably Ibuki. She wanted to be his friend? But most ultimates didn’t even care for reserve students like him at all. “Wh- friend? Why would you want to be friends with a talentless reserve course like me.. I’m gonna be honest I’ve been told that a lot.” 

She shook her head. “No! Ibuki will not let you think like that! Talent isn’t everything reserve course! Now that we are friends ibuki will show you why.” 

He yet again was very confused. Why did she even care so much? She bonked his head. “Stop being dumb! You don’t have to have talent to be important!” He groaned at the hit to his head. 

“Fine fine… My name is Hajime Hinata, why do you even care so much? You could just report me, why would you even want to be my friend?” He sighed and trailed off in between his words. 

“Ibuki says you should be less depressing! If you won’t be my friend I’ll force you to! Hinata!”

“Ah! Fine fine fine-“ He jumped back at her yelling and sighed. He held onto his bag and brushed his hair in her hands. 

“Hmm oh! Ibuki didn’t tell you her name! I am Ibuki Mioda!” She bounced around and winked at him. “Oh oh oh! Ibuki has an idea reserve course! Hinata!” She yanked on his arms and smiled at him again. 

He sighed but gave her a small smile. “Ibuki wants you to meet her in the Music room again soon! Maybe tomorrow!” He sighed again at her insistence of them meeting again. 

He just nodded now a little fond of this overbearing girl. “Fine fine. Just don’t be surprised if I bail out.” He was being sarcastic but she looked like she believed him. 

“Uh Mioda, I was joking.” She quickly made a ‘oh’ sound and gave him a thumbs up. 

——-

It was a few days since that meeting and Hajime was growing more fond of Ibuki each day. She could be overbearing but he soon accepted it with open arms. 

They met in the Music room everyday at lunchtime. She would play him some music or they would talk about various things. Ibuki tried tried and again to convince him that he didn’t need talent to be important. 

He still wasn’t convinced though. He met her in the music room again, the fifth time he’s been in there with her. He sat himself down on one of the chairs and waited. 

Soon enough he heard Ibuki’s energetic voice and he smiled and stood up to the door. Before he could say anything Ibuki jumped up on his back and hugged him on his waist. 

“Ibuki is happy to see you again Hinata!” She gave him a large smiled and hugged his waist again. Compared to him she was a little bit shorter than him, they were both on equal ground kinda. 

He smiled and slightly flushed at the hug. He didn’t know when or how he started feeling like this. It was hard to understand. 

“Ibuki wants to show you something!” He laughed and nodded at her enthusiasm. She led him to a guitar. “Ibuki wants to show you how to play it!” 

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to play it properly but I’ll try-“ He laughed nervously and picked up the guitar. 

They spent the next few hours trying to get Hajime to learn how to play that guitar. 

“Hey Mioda thank you for everything.” He smiled at her and touched her shoulders. He looked at the girl again and sighed “I know we haven’t known each other for a long time but.. I really like you-“ 

He instantly regretted saying those words. He waited for some kind of rejection. But he was only met with a kiss on the cheek from Ibuki. 

“Wha-“ He completely froze. She burst out laughing. “Silly Hinata, he thought ibuki didn’t like him that way, how silly!” 

Hajime sighed as his face flushed. “What really?!?” She nodded. “We’ll see you later Hajime! Ibuki is going to tell everyone in her class we’re dating now!” 

Hajime screeched as his face friend a darker shade of red. “WHAT-? Hey! You can’t do that I didn’t even consent-“ She gave him another kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room. 

Well guess he’ll just have to talk to her about that some other time.


End file.
